


Cleaning Day

by BTSVJiKook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSVJiKook/pseuds/BTSVJiKook
Summary: What happens when Eren doesn't clean the way Levi wants it to be cleaned?!





	

~*Eren’s P.O.V*~

"You want me to wear what?!" I question in embarrassment.

"I want you to wear this sexy maid outfit as you clean the house. And I'm not asking, that's an order." Levi seductively grins as he holds the kinky maid outfit up. I blush uncontrollably. The outfit is your average black and white kinky maid outfit. Ruffles around the skirt and the arms. What worries me the most is the mini skirt that goes with it. It's probably one of the smallest skirts that I've ever seen. What was going through Levi's mind? I hesitantly grab the outfit out of the smaller man's hands and headed towards the bathroom to change. Before I began to change, I noticed that I didn't have any underw-

"On yeah, I forgot to give you this." Levi hands me a black thong as he closes the bathroom door.

...

H-he wants me to put this thing on?! I'm not so sure about this idea anymore, but he is my captain and boyfriend plus it is an order. As I finish putting on the ridiculous outfit, I slowly walk out of the bathroom. As soon as I exited the bathroom, I covered my blushing face from Levi. Suddenly, a pair of strong yet gentle hands grabbed my wrists, pulling my hands away from my face. He leans forward.

"Don't you ever hide your face from me again ever, brat. Or you'll be punished." He whispers seductively. The tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine. Levi stepped back, admiring my beauty. His long, lustful stares made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Ok. It's time to get to work, brat." Levi said as he hands me a feather duster to complete the outfit. Levi walks over to his desk, sitting down as he begins to do his paperwork. As he does that, I start to dust his bookshelf. I can't believe I'm wearing this! It's SO embarrassing. Who would've guessed that Levi was into this kind of stuff? And of all maid outfits, it HAD to be a mini skirt. It practically shows off my ass, but not much of my cock. But the most embarrassing part is that Levi forced me to wear a tight, black thong, which was really uncomfortable.

I stop dusting a bit as I feel a pair of eyes watching me from behind. I couldn't help but blush, knowing that Levi is staring at my exposed ass.

“Who told you to stop, brat?” I jumped a bit at the sound of his voice.

“I'm done cleaning the shelves.”  
“Alright then. Clean the dishes. If u break one, you'll be punished.” I nod as I left to the kitchen. But before I could do so, Levi called my name.

“Yes, Heichou?”

“I'm loving the view in the back ~,” Levi says with a seductive grin. I walked out of there fast with my face looking like a tomato. As I head towards the kitchen, I begin to wash the dishes as told. Levi would kill me if I dropped one of these dishes. They're super expensive and rare. I've never seen this side of Levi before. I wondered if he's been hiding it all this time or he's just trying something new. I wouldn't never in a million years to think that Levi would be into this kind of kinky shit. I've never seen this side of Levi before. I wonder if he's been hiding it all this time or he's just trying something new. I would never guess in a million years to think that Levi would be into this kind of kinky shit. It doesn't really fit his personality. Well then again, he doesn't show much emotion. He usually lets his actions do the talking. 

*CRASH*

I suddenly dropped the china, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Levi scared me as he grinds his cock against my bare ass. I screamed in surprise. Levi wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

"You know" He started to whisper in my ear. "You lied to me about how you were done cleaning the bookshelf. You did a half ass job. And you didn't even say "thank you" for the compliment I gave you earlier. Plus, you just dropped one of my favorite pieces of china, which I specifically told you not to." Levi's right hand snakes down, heading towards my cock, stroking it through the thin fabric, causing me to flinch.

"I think you need to be punished, don't you think?" Levi said as he nibbles on my ear. He started to stroke me faster, causing a moan to escape my lips.

"I guess that's a yes." Levi stopped what he was doing, grabbing my hand and leading me into the bedroom. As soon as we got into the bedroom, he pushed me onto the once perfectly made bed, as he closes and locks the door. 

“Take off your clothes. And that’s an order.” I slowly got up and started to strip. Levi walks up to me, pushing down on me, forcing me to sit on the edge of the bed. Levi then kneels down on the floor, facing my stiff cock. He grabs a hold of it causing me to jump. Levi starts to lick the tip of my cock, teasingly, causing me to moan.

“Ahh~ Levi… please stop teasing just the tip.” I moan out.

“I'm the one giving orders. Not you.” Levi said huskily. The sound of his voice made me shutter. Levi then begins to suck the tip of my cock. His eyes locked with mine. I become more embarrassed as he watches my face as he takes me in whole. I laced my fingers through the captain’s hair, pushing him down, wanting him to take more of me. Levi hummed around my member, which felt SO good!

“Ahhh~ Le… VI!” Levi wipes the cum off of his face.

“That didn’t take much. But that’s expected from a brat.” Levi says as he removes the rest of his clothing. Once he was done strip teasing me, he began to kiss me hungrily. The kiss was wet, sloppy and filled with lust. Our tongues battled and twirled together. Levi then began to rub our members together causing me to moan in the kiss. Not a single thought went through my head as pleasure consumed my body. Our lips parted as we desperately gasped for air. A thin string of saliva was connected between our wet lips. We were both panting and out of breath. Levi then positions his cock at my entrance, teasingly.

“Hgnnnn~ Levi.” I pant. “Please… put it in me.”

“Hmm? What? I can't hear you, Jaeger.”

“Please, Heichou… I need you…” I flinch as he nudges my entrance. 

“Speak up brat.”

“LEVI PLEASE FUCK ME NOW! I WANT YOUR BIG, THICK, JUICY COCK INSIDE OF ME!” I scream out of frustration. Levi grins. 

“Good boy. I'll reward you with a treat.” With that being said, Levi entered me. I screamed from the intense pain flowing through my body. Tears started to spill out of my eyes and roll down my face. Once the pain faded, I start to move my hips, signaling Levi to move. He began to pump in and out slowly and steadily at first, but each thrust became faster rougher than the last. 

“LEVI!” I scream with such pleasure. Levi finally hit my spot, dead on. After that, each thrust hit it over and over again. It was driving me crazy. It felt unbelievably good. I began to feel a weird sensation in my stomach.

“L-Levi… I'm about…” Before I could finish my sentence, I came. And not much longer after that, Levi came inside of me. I collapse onto to the bed, and so does Levi. He places his arm over me as if he was protecting me. I smile. Who would've guessed Humanity's Strongest could be so caring and loving. 

“Zzzzz” I look back to see Levi sleeping. I quietly chuckle to myself. Also, make that adorable.


End file.
